Tainted Love
by Lilyadamsxx
Summary: Foyett has been following Hotchner for some time and finds out that Hotch has a boyfriend. When he sees his new lover he knew he had to have him! Abduction! Rape! Abuse!...Please if you dont like dont read Beta by Murielleejones
1. Chapter 1

The Reaper had stalked Aaron for three months after the attack, and he had found out that Aaron wasn't completely straight. Most nights Aaron and his male friend would stay in at each other's house, they would hug, kiss, snuggle and have sex.

George had never thought that an alpha male like Aaron would go for a little boy like his friend. The Reaper had never seen Aaron's companion's face, but he had seen the young man's body, the boy was tall and skinny but had little abs under his shirt and many feminine features like a small perk bottom and soft pale hands.

It was a Friday when Aaron had walked his partner home from watching a movie when George first saw Aaron's lovers face. He had beautiful big brown eyes, high cheek bones, soft pink lips and a hair cut that showed his delicate features and innocent eyes.

When The Reaper saw Aaron's lover he knew he had to have the young man he practically worshipped Aaron with his heart and soul. The reaper saw the small things he did to Hotchner to show his submissiveness, the way he would lie back and let his elder take control in most situations and the way he would do as he was told.

The Reaper decided that he must have the young man, if the boy liked it or not. He made a plan on how he was going capture Aaron's lover, he believed his name was Spencer Reid. Now it was time to put his plan in action!

The Reaper waited outside Hotchner's apartment for his soon to be toy to leave the safety of his boyfriend's company. George Foyett got out of his car and followed the beautiful man into a dark alley and pulled his Reaper Mask onto his face. The Reaper put his right arm around the man's skinny waist and put his gun to the back of the man's head.

"So, what's your name?" he asked in a deeper voice.

"Please don't." The boy stuttered.

"Answer the question." he The Reaper demanded.

"Spencer Reid."

Spencer started to cry as he felt cold metal travelled from the nape of his neck to the small of his back.

"You're going to walk towards the black S.U.V and do not shout or try and run or I will have to pay a visit to Aaron."

Spencer followed his orders.

When Spencer got in the car he felt a sharp pain in his jugular and everything went black.

The Reaper had injected Spencer with special K, (ketamine)

The ride home was slow and calming for George, he looked at his new toy that was sleeping in the passenger seat. When they arrived at his house George looked over at him again and stroked his face with the pad of his thumb. George, carried the unconscious boy to his house which was situated in the middle of the deapest woods.

Spencer awoke from his slumber hand-cuffed to a comfortable bed, he laid his head back down thinking the Foyet incident was a dream and that he was hand cuffed to Aaron's bed.

"You're awake."

"What am I doing here?" Spencer questioned weakly.

"Foyett" Spencer mumbled under his breath

His attacker walked closer to the bed and sat on the edge.

"To make my life a lot better." Foyet started to take off his leather jacket and his black long sleeve shirt.

"What do you mean?" Spencer's eyes started to water at the realisation of was about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Spencer cried harder as Foyett started to undo his belt. He straddled the young agent Foyett, in just black boxers, and began to unbutton Spencer's shirt and his tan trousers. George looked down at his prize, Spencer was now naked in front of Foyett.

"Please don't." Reid shouted, as he felt the serial killer kiss and lick his neck, and run his hands up and down the hairless body under him. A scream echoed in the small room as The Reaper tried to penetrate Spencer without lubrication or preparation. The profiler screamed at the top of him lungs when Foyett pushed all the way into him and pumped in and out without mercy. Spencer felt The Reaper come inside him, he felt dirty and sore.

The Reaper gripped Spencer's jaw so his lips were over the agents' but the young genius did not kiss back.

"Open your fucking mouth." he growled, but Spencer did not open his mouth just sat on the bed lifeless. The genius was flipped around so that he was on his stomach. Foyett walked to his knife he had in his pocket and then straddled the small of Reid's back.

"You're officially mine, after I'm done with you no one will want you, not even Aaron." He The Reaper" placed his razor sharp blade on top his new toy's spine and carved his initials into the screaming body under him. He got up from the bed and was about to leave until he heard Spencer mumbled Aaron's name and it made him angry that his toy wanted someone else.

"Open your fucking mouth and show me your tongue."

He followed orders.

Foyett cleaned him knife on the agents tongue then turned the blade and cut a deep gash in Spencer's tongue.

"Don't ever say that name in my house again." he turned and walked out leaving Spencer alone.

Spencer woke up in the morning with the taste of blood in his mouth and was starving as he hadn't had anything since lunch yesterday but doubted Foyet would give him anything except pain and self hatred. He was freezing, he had no clothes or a blanket to keep warm.

Reid gasped when he heard the door open, he couldn't get hurt like that again, it had hurt the first time he knew it would hurt more when he was this tender.

"Hello pet."

Spencer tried to move away from him but couldn't because he was still hand-cuffed.

"Hey, hey." Foyett grabbed Spencer's arm stopping him from falling off the bed.

"Here." he uncuffed Spencer and gave him some clothes then left him to change.

When he came back into the room where Spencer was wearing the clothes George had given him.

"Are you hungry?" He questioned.

Spencer shook his head scared to say anything but his stomach growled in hunger.

"Why are you lying to me?" George said in a serious voice and walked closer to the scared agent.

"No please no I'm sorry." He cried dropping to his knees in front of Foyet.

This was the part The Reaper loved the most, when there begging for his forgiveness. With one hand he clasped Spencer's jaw tightly so he looked Foyett in the face and with the other he grasped Spencer's hair pulling it roughly.

"I will not hurt you this time but next time don't fucking lie to me...understand?"

Reid nodded; Foyett let go of his jaw and punched him in the chest.

"Yes...I unde...understand" he choked out

"Excuse me?"

"Yes I understand Master." Spencer quickly correctly himself before he got hurt again.

George Foyett petted the chestnut hair "Good boy, so are you hungry?" he repeated.

"Yes I am Master." The terrified genius said quietly.

"Let's get you something to eat then."

Spencer followed him through the small house towards the kitchen and stood waiting for his next instruction.

When they got to the kitchen Spencer was told to make both of them sandwichs. When they got to the kitchen Spencer was told to make both of them sandwiches, which he did. Spencer gasped when Foyett touched his blood soaked shirt

"You stained my shirt." Foyett whispered into Spencer's ear.

"I'm sorry Master I'll wash it now." He took off his shirt and plunged it into the sink and added soap and boiling water and scrubbed not caring that the water was too hot for his hands. When Spencer had got all the blood out of his Master's shirt he went to show Foyett, he was sitting at the table eating his sandwich staring at Spencer.

Foyett left his seat and went over to Spencer and wiped the blood that was flowing freely from the cuts on his back.

"You shouldn't wear any shirts until your cuts have healed." He whispered into the genius's ear then walked out of the room.

Reid broke down and started to cry until he heard Foyet walk back into the room.

"Why are you crying?" George questioned.

"I feel a little ill, please stay with me tonight." Spencer lied.

"Who do you love?" Foyet hugged his pet not touching the agents' cuts, Spencer quickly accepted the hug and hugged him back.

"You."


	3. Chapter 3

Foyet had left Reid on his own while he went out to 'hunt' as he called it.

He looked out of the window and saw the car leave the driveway, he sat on the bed and waited for the car to leave properly before he put his plan in action.

He had remembered the plan of the house and where the locks were and if he could pick them, he wasn't called a genius for nothing. He ran towards the locked bedroom door and picked the lock using a fillet knife he had stolen when he had made himself and Foyet sandwiches.

When he got into the hallway he recited the plan of the house, and then ran towards the front door so he could escape the hell hole that Foyet was keeping him in he knew it was a matter of time before Foyet raped him again or tortured him.

He sat on the door mat crossed legged on the door mat trying to pick the lock before Foyet came back.

His head was pulled back when someone behind him gripped his hair and whipped his head back. (Love you don't identify Foyet here.)

"Were you trying to run away from me?"

Before Reid could answer he was dragged by his hair towards the basement then pushed down the stairs.

"Get the fuck up now!" Reid was pulled up by his wrist by Foyet and felt cold metal touch his wrist, when he looked up he saw Foyet handcuff him with his standard issue handcuffs. He was picked up and hung by his wrists off a hook bolted to the ceiling. His feet didn't touch the floor and his arms where stretched out.

"You think you can leave?" Foyet cut off Reid's shirt and began to whip his bare chest with his black leather whip he kept for occasions such as this. Blood ran down Reid's chest, he cried and begged Foyet to stop, but he didn't he carried on whipping until he was out of breath.

"Please." Reid cried giving Foyet more satisfaction. Foyet uncuffed Reid and let him fall onto the floor with a thump.

"Why do make me do this?" Foyet cupped Reid's chin, making him look into his eyes.

"Please never do that again... please never." Reid gasped

"You make me so hard, looking at your pretty little face with tears running down."

"Please don't." Reid had stopped crying

Foyet pushed Reid's head away and started to undo his own trousers and pull out his erection.

"Why don't you put that mouth to good use?"

Foyet pulled Reid by his bruised wrist towards the bed. Reid tried to push away but stopped when a sharp pain from his whipped chest travelled down his spine.

"Open your mouth!"

Reid followed orders and Foyet pushed Reid's head down until he was all in Reid's mouth. Reid gagged and tried to pull up but Foyet wouldn't let he come up for a breath instead kept Reid's head down. When Foyet let him up he coughed clearing his throat before he was made to swallow Foyet again. This pattern went on for about 10 minutes before Foyet's came down Reid throat, Reid didn't swallow instead he spat it out on the floor something Foyet didn't really care about he had his orgasm and that was all that mattered.

Foyet pulled his trousers up and went out the door leaving Reid sitting on the floor but not crying, he would not cry or feel sorry for himself. He was strong he survived Tobias and he would survive this.

Foyet came back into the room with a small bag in his hand, "I have a present for you." He gave Reid a thick black leather collar.

"You are going to wear this so you remember whom you belong to." He whispered.

This was it; he was going to leave no matter what.

* * *

Review ? :3


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this took so long but I'm finally back with another chapter! **

**I have not sent this to my beta so it probably does have mistakes**

**Please review to tell me how I did **

* * *

The leather cut into his skin, he tried to not move it but his sore muscles needed movement. He whined when the leather collar tore at his skin, creating more redness surrounding his neck. He had tried to rip it off but it wouldn't budge, he hoped that maybe Foyet would take it off if he was good but he knew that wasn't an option. A man like Foyet wouldn't do such an act, so he gave up.

He was lying on cold floor, the coldness against his too hot skin kept him sane. He knew he had to keep his brain working so when the BAU saved him he would still be 'Doctor Reid, the man who knows everything' and not 'Mr Reid, the man who sits next to his mother and shakes because of his memories'.  
He decided to list places on Earth in alphabetic order as a starter. "A is for Africa, B is for-"

Foyet stood at the door watching him list places on Earth, it was cute. He knew the boy was trying to keep his mind sane, but why. He was never going to found, the BAU still haven't figured out that the person who took their little baby was him. It was amusing to sit in the side lines, watching the BAU chase their tails and then come home to see their baby waiting for him.

"H is for Hotchner and home" he smiled at the thought of being at home with his boyfriend's arms wrapped around him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. He felt his heart beating faster at the heart warming memory. It wasn't long ago that he was sitting in between Aaron's legs, feeling his solid chest against his back and Aaron's warm arms surrounding his waist.

"Don't!" Foyet barked as he picked Reid by his arms and throwing him on the bed. Spencer didn't know he had heard or seen what had just happened, a small part of him wanted Foyet to hear, to how that he was Aaron Hotchner's NOT Foyet's.

Spencer felt hands push on his windpipe, slowly ending his breathing. Tears uncontrollably left his eyes and flowed down his face as he looked up to a very angry Foyet. His cheeks red from where Spencer and tried to scratch him away, his teeth showing as he growled when Spencer slowly faded in a painless sleep.  
He opened his eyes and saw Foyet being pulled off him and Aaron pulling him close. Aaron looked like a mess, his eyes were red and puffy from crying and no sleep. Spencer could tell he was weaker than normal, meaning he hadn't been eating. It brought tears to Spencer's eyes to see such a appealing hallucination.  
Aaron's cried fell on deaf ears as Spencer closed his eyes.


End file.
